world_of_pelfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Chravingar
Chravingar is a coastal city and the capital of the Kingdom of Chravingar . It is home to a diverse population of about 6,500. King Alard Ranimar holds court in Greentower Castle , located in the center of the town. Large reinforced wooden walls surround the city for protection, and ships transport goods to and from the docks on the west side of town. Beyond the walls of Chravingar lie fields of wheat, barley, and oats. The city is growing slightly, but it is not quite thriving. Racial tensions, feuds, and rivalries plague the people of Chravingar, which seems to be impacting the city's growth. Government King Alard Ranimar governs Chravingar. His steward, Phenrir Arlet , carries out many of the day-to-day activities in the city. Once every two weeks, the Witan of Chravingar convenes to discuss and advise the king on matters of state. The Witan is composed of influential nobles, merchants, and clergy. Religious Buildings 'Temple of Manus - '''The largest and most influential temple in Chravingar, due to most of the population being human. The temple is looked after by Bishop Asser Waynway. Many citizens visit the temple to hear Bishop Waynway's sermons, and the temple accepts plenty of donations. The temple uses the donations to maintain the temple, and some money is sent to Sister Elyn's soup kitchen and Brother Eret's hostel. '''Temple of Morin - '''The second largest temple in Chravingar, which supported by the shipping industry in the city. Artis Carter , a priest of Morin, takes care of the temple. Seafarers both living in and passing through Chravingar frequent the temple to make offerings. Artis, along with other followers, occasionally appeases Morin by leading rituals in Promontory Park. '''Temple of Doru - '''The third largest temple in Chravingar is mainly promoted by the many farmers in the city. The priest that serves Doru at this temple is a Half-Elf named Ennalas Galure . Farmers looking to stave off blights and droughts make offerings at the temple. Ennalas is sometimes asked to bless the farms around Chravingar. '''Temple of Koros - '''The smallest temple in Chravingar, it is only sustained by the population of Dwarves and Jundis in the city. Gilsi Aggerson maintains the temple. Guards, soldiers, and other warriors looking for divine assistance in battle sometimes make offerings at the temple. Every few months, Gilsi hosts a tournament in honor of Koros at King's Park. '''Elyn's Soup Kitchen - 'Sister Elyn serves soup and other foods to the poor of Chravingar in the name of Manus. Her charity is supported by the Temple of Manus, and Bishop Waynway uses his donations to finance the soup kitchen. 'Eret's Hostel - 'Brother Eret provides accomidations for the homeless of Chravingar. The hostel is supported by Bishop Waynway, who finances it with donations. Shops 'Otis' General Store - ' Guilds 'Merchant's Guild - '''The chapter of the Merchant's Guild in Chravingar is led by Agnard Harkon. This guild greatly influences all trade in and out of the city, especially maritime trade. The guild features many prominent figures within the city, including: Agnard Harkon, Caeso Valerian, Liam Narder, and Elebrin Deneli. '''Adventurer's Guild -' 'Fighter's Guild - ' People